dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (PC)
Here you can find the latest patch and the next patch to be released. To see the last three patch versions click the Recent tab. To see older patches visit the Archives tab. 'Latest PC Patch ' Related: Console Patch Notes 7.32 Released: 2 May 2012 *Enabled Ogres to spawn more rapidly, preventing end-of-wave Ogre stragglers on high Survival Waves *Survival/Pure-Strat Wave selection now allows you to pick any Wave from up to the highest difficulty you have reached that Wave on (e.g. if you reached Wave 15 on Nightmare, and now want to play on Insane, you can start on Wave 15 Insane because you got that far on a higher difficulty) * Doubled chase camera veritcal look (pitch) range -- get those Wyvs! (FPV camera pitch increased correspondingly as well) * Selling Traps now immediately stops their effect correctly * Shipwreck Graveyard MonsterFest on Insane or easier now gives more Lives as appropriate, thus allowing 8 players * Added Aquanos Musics to Tavern Boombox * Trade UI now properly shows all 12 Trade Items for the "other" player * Ogre low-health-angry animation speed no longer affected by Ensnare aura * Easter Egg Event concluded * City in the Cliffs changed to 30 Survival Waves * Made rarest Accessories which no one has yet seen (thus potentially too rare) more common * Made Halloween loot-drops more common 7.31 Released: 30 April 2012 * Fixed Treasure Hunt Spawns not recycling * Fixed Mini-Ogres slow-spawning (Servants Quarters, City in the Cliffs, Halloween Spooktacular etc) * Made DEW's and other low-frequency enemies appear on early-Campaign Survivals as they used to * Added more enemy pathfinding stuck-fixing logic, and enemies in spawn areas no longer collide with each other to prevent clogging * Further eliminated enemy stuck cases on Shipwreck Ruins, and added 2 more minutes to Shipwreck Ruins time limits * Changed spawn logic to create bursts on certain enemies, so that Wyverns, Spiders, and Ogres will arrive in mini-attack groups rather than trickling out minimally thoughout the Wave * Increased maximum number of Trading Items to 12, up from 6 * Passive Damage Types (Electric Aura, certain flamethrower type weapons etc) now trigger damage-related AI states as intended (Ogre angry-hurt animation states etc) * Moraggo Survival spawns fixed to ~Mistymire levels 'Unreleased PC Patch Notes' Here are the notes for any officially released upcoming patches, planned for release on the PC. 7.33 To be Released: Unknown *Buffed all Apprentice staffs Max-Charge Damage by 20% *Remote-Crystal-Activation (Default 'G' key) now works on MonsterFests and any maps without a Crystal to advance past the Build Phase *Moraggo and Aquanos area-specific loot drops increased in stat potential to be equivalent to Forest area-specific items *Character-View (Default 'Q' key) now supports zooming in/out with mousewheel to help get those perfect screenshots -- AND you can now do full movement/input when in Character-View for a more action poses! *Spectator camera doesn't do collision traces anymore, because they were annoying. Did you know: you can use the TOGGLESPECTATE command to permanently force yourself into spectator mode, useful for capturing epic screenshots or video of your team. *Fixed stuck Summit Ogres Category:News Category:Content